Shoreshine (Season 2)
by Pokemon Rockz
Summary: Season two of the hit teen drama returns. Find out what happens when yge Kato family a family of millionaires come to Seashore to stir up drama. What also happens when Dean kills his teacher Ash Ketchum and what also happens when the season ends with a sh
1. Chapter 1

The camera shows everything being black and white and shifts to Brian who walks over to Alissa and picks her up. Jason walks by and winks at Alissa and Alissa blushes. Brian glares at Jason and Jason gives a smirk. The camera pans to Phoebe who grabs her boyfriend Jason. Jason turns back around and looks at Alissa and he smiles.

The camera shifts to Trio who runs and vomits all over the floor. Rozabella and her best friend Cassandra walks over to her and look at her confused.

The camera shifts to Lyra and Zac who are arguing. Lyra walks off but Zac forcefully grabs Lyra by the arm and he glares at her. Lyra begins to hyperventilate as Zac gives a fierce look at her.

The scene shifts to Ally who is walking down the hall and Sam, Elliott, Mario and Shiro all look at her. Ally counties to walk down the hall until she sees Dean with a gun in his hand. Dean pulls the trigger to the gun and Ally runs.

The camera shifts to Abel, Jennifer, Hunter, Melanie and Candy who are all standing together like a group. Jennifer has a guitar in her hand, Candy has a DJ table in front of her. Hunter has a piano in front of him and Melanie had a microphone in her hand.

The camera shifts to Mary who walks down the hall and sees Andy and Calem being beat up by Shiro. Mary runs.

The camera shows a black and white screen and Cassandra, Candy, Abel, Rozabella, Phoebe, Tiro, Brian, Alissa, Hunter, Jennifer, Zac, Dean, Lyra, Mary, Mario, Jason, Dean, Andy, Elliot, Ally Melanie, Shiro, Sam and Max are all looking at the camera. The girls are all wearing long black dress with their hair tied up in a bun and wearing black heels and black hooped earings while the guys are all wearing black suits with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Coming in July..." the narrator narrated.

The Shoreshine logo pops up and it shows below it July 1, 2014 and below it it says "it will return with a two part chapter event"

"Seashore Season Two will premiere in July with forty four brand new chapters."


	2. Chapter 2

"**On the Two part special event…."**

"We've only been in school for one week, I doubt there will be any drama happening anytime soon." Alissa said as she looked at Brian.

"**Someone returns." The narrator narrated.**

Hunter grabs the circle golden doorknob of the wooden door and Hunter seems James's Jennifer's Italian ex-boyfriend on the other side of the door. Hunter was wearing a black suit and tie with a white button up shirt underneath it and black dress shoes. James was wearing a white tank top, blue jean pants and brown boots. Jenifer was behind Hunter and she was wearing a pink dress with pink too inch heels and pink lip stick. Her nails were very long and she had pink nails.

"You miss me Jennifer." James said as he winked his right eye.

"What is you're Italian ex boyfriend doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know Hunter but I think he's stalking me." Jennifer thought.

"**Secrets are exposed." The narrator narrated.**

Rozabella, Candy, Cassandra and Tiro are sitting in the chairs at a table. Tiro looks down wanting to tell Rozabella her secret but is too scared to tell her.

"Before Nate died me and him….kissed…." Tiro admitted.

Rozabella's face turns red and she gets up out of her chair. Rozabella charges towards Tiro and the falls. Rozabella gets up, balls up her fist and punches Tiro in the face causing her to bleed.

"**Fights break out!" The narrator narrated.**

Brian stormed over to Jason, his face red with anger.  
"Hay Jay!" He said sounding happy. Jason looked at him only to be punched in the face. Jason didn't make any sound, only stumbled back a bit as a line of blood came from his nose, however his black hair covered it. Jason shook his head and glared at Brian, his glare sent shivers down Brian's spine because it was cold and deadly, however, Brian showed no emotion but anger.  
A few people who where by them looked at Jason, hoping he was ok while other's glared at Brian.

"**Enemies are made." ****The narrator narrated.**

Giovanni, Ash, Mario, Dean and Shiro are in the back of ally during the night time.

"Dean, where is my money?" Giovanni asked.

Dean looks down on the ground. "I-i-i-i-i-I don't know." Dean admitted.

Giovanni reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun. Giovanni pulls the tigger and it shoots Ash. Ash falls down on the ground.

Ally stands their crying with her hands over her eyes.

"**Shocking things happen." ****The narrator narrated.**

Zac slaps Lyra across this face.

"Lyra…I'm sorry." Zac apologized.

Candy glares at someone.

"**AND JELOUSE Begins…." ****The narrator narrated.**

Pheobe glared at Jason and Alissa who are hugging.

"You purple hair stitch, get off of him." Pheobe shouted as she runs over towards Alissa and pulls her hair. Phoebe stands up and stomps Alissa in the face with her foot and grabs a plate and throws it at Alissa.

**"The two part Shorshine Season premire begins with a bang…read it tomorrow and see what you think." ****The narrator narrated.**


	3. What's Going On - Sneak Peak Number One

Lyra ran down the hallway after Zac attacked her she didn't know what to do. Her eyes was covered in black and blood was commung from her nose. She had scratches all over her arm. She had her face covered up by her hands to cover up the crying. She could still feel the cold air going unto the sores in her body.

Hunter continued to walk down the hallway after his fight with Jennifer. Jennifer was upset about Hunter having a rivalry with James. As Hunter still walked her saw Lyra. He gave her a confused look wondering what was going on. "Lyra...is everything okay?" Hunter asked a she ran up to her.

Lyra removed her eyes and she ran up to Hunter. "Kiss me Hunter." Lyra said as she zoomed in on Hunters face but Hunter backed away slowly. He was in love with Jennifer and no one else and he would never kiss another girl besides her even if he was mad at her because Hunter was in love.

"I'm in love with Jennifer and you know that." Hunter said.

Lyra she walked down the hall and interned into the hall, Hunter followed her. Lyra walked inside the hall and saw Jennifer. Jennifer looked at Lyra with a confused look on her face and she ran up to her. "Lyra are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine its just that I fell down the stairs and then Hunter saved me and then he tried to kiss you." Lyra said.

Jennifer glared at Hunter and looked back at Hunter. "He did what?"

"He kissed me and then he toldme that you were ugly and that you needed lypo suction while we were in the hallway. He then said he wanted me and tried to kiss me." Lyra said.

Jennifer walks up to Hunter with a evil look in her face. She was heartbroken that Hunter would say those things about her.

"Jennifer you know that bitch is a compulsive liar and a manipulator." Hunter said.

Lyra raises up the middle finger at Hunter and she smiles. She then moves her lies and says "I get everything I want and if I don't get what I want I make up lies and manipulate indor to get it." She said just by moving her lips and not saying snything .

"Save it. First you have this rivalry with James and now your being mean to my best friend. Me and you are done and I'm breaking up with you." Jennifer said as she stormed off.

Hunter turns around with a depressed look on his face. "Jennifer wait dont do this she's a liar " Hunter said.


	4. What's Going On - Sneak Peak Number Two

Dean is sitting at the table. Dean was shutting next to Mario.

"What did Giovanni say?" Mario asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "He wants us to steal the Katos family's golden engagement ring." Dean said.

"Why?" Mario asked with confusion.

"I don't know. God!" Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"So why are you helping Giovanni out?" Mario asked…

"My mother never finished high school only has a GED and she works at McDonalds flipping burgers and my sister she has cancer." Dean revealed.

"She's a cancer? I didn't know she was born in July." Mario said. Mario's eyes countuied to glow even redder.

"No you idiot. Shes sick, she has the swine flu." Dean said.

"Oh..."" Mario said. "Is she going to be okay...?" Mario asked.

"The doctor said she should be fine. She's in the hospital right now." Dean said. A ringing sound comes from Deans pocket. Dean gets up out of his seat and he walks away Dean reaches into his phone and pulls out a black version flip phone and sees that it'd his mother whose calling. Dean flips the phone up and puts it towrds his ear. "Hello?" Dean asked.

"Dean she's dead." His mother said on the other line she could barley talk. You could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Clementine." Deans mother revealed

Dean stood their in scilence. Deans eyes turn red and years begin to form up. Tears fall from down his eyes. Dean felt like his life was crashing.

He couldn't believe that his sister has just died.


End file.
